Beautiful Release
by ChocolateVulcan
Summary: Shinpachi, a young prince, has always wanted to fall in love. He gets the chance when his mother introduces four sons of a noble Hijikata, Okita, Gintoki, Katsura who will get Shinpachi? And Who Will The Others choose? You Pick Pairings! Discontinued
1. Yay Chapter 1! Working on chappy 2

Milly: well well well here is a cute lil' story of gintoki and shinpachi ^.^ enjoy my lovelies.

Smidge: *Big wave* HI!

Milly: everyone say hi to my editor smidge-chan ^.^

Gin: your lovelies? don't you think that'll creep em out a bit?

Milly: *cracks whip* You don't get to talk until I say so!

Gin: *tear*

Milly: Now go to your corner! Please enjoy.

Smidge: Erm…read on!?

(Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTING!)

* * *

_**Beautiful Release.**_

Shinpachi stared out at the cherry blossom trees covering his garden. He let a sigh escape his lips, and ran a hand through his hair. Today was the day his mother and father would be trying to force him on another Noble's daughter. It was bad enough that he was forbidden to leave the palace grounds, now they were trying to force him into marriage. A frown sneaked it's way on his face. Another solemn sigh found it's way out his mouth.

"Shinpachi-sama, if you keep frowning so much your face will get stuck like that. Also your mother may be mad at you for not appreciating her efforts in finding you a bride."

"I know Otae, but I just can't help but feel as if they're being a bit hurried and kinda over bearing. I mean leaving the palace grounds once in a while won`t be bad for me. It'll help me to get to know my people." He scoffed lightly

"I mean, It's not like I'm going to fall in love with a random stranger and neglect my duties as prince. Also she doesn't need to force me on someone so soon after Yamazaki got married."

He turned to his care taker and didn't try hiding his dislike about the situation.

Otae simply chuckled, "Shinpachi-sama you're sixteen, you should expect to be forced into a marriage."

Shinpachi's frown worsened, "You didn't have to deal with this when you were sixteen."

"Of course not dear, I was busy taking care of you." She smiled and placed a hand on Shinpachi's shoulder comfortably.

"Well I still don't want to marry some stranger. I mean look at Yamazaki and Kagura, there's so much tension between the two. They don't even sleep in the same room. There's no love between the two at all. I don't want to end up like that. I want to actually fall in love with the person I am to marry."

"I'm sorry Shinpachi-sama but you do not get that choice because of your status. You must bare with it and just go with the flow." Otae voice grew serious and dropped a level.

"I know I know… I'm still allowed to dream about it though." With that he turned around and looked back out at his garden singling the conversation was over.

Otae let out a soft sigh and simply picked up the book beside her and went back to reading the tale of a troubled prince and his guardian.

-_-_-_-_

later on in the day:

-_-_-_-_-_

Kagura rose from her spot on the mat that was placed next to her husband. "I am going to go fetch Shinpachi so he doesn't miss out on dinner again."

Yamazaki simply nodded and allowed her to leave.

Kagura made her way down the many palace corridors before arriving at her brother in-laws room. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in. She slid the door open and stepped into the darkening room. The only light visible was that of the fading sun peaking through the windows.

Otae bowed to her charge's in-law, "May I be of assistance milady?"

"Yes you may. Wake Shinpachi and tell him to get his ass downstairs before mother gets angry." With that simple statement Kagura turned and headed for the door.

"You know you could always ask me nicely to join you guys at the table." Shinpachi sat up in bed with a bored look on his face and simply stared at his sister in-law.

"I could but then you wouldn't listen. You only listen to Yamazaki if I'm correct, and I am correct." Kagura answered in a 'matter of fact' tone of voice. "Also make sure you put your good Kimono, mother wants you to look your best for the noble and his sons."

Shinpachi's eyes widened at the last word out of Kagura's mouth, "Sons?!?!"

Kagura smirked, "Yes, Sons. Mother gave up on trying to find you a wife, seeing as you seem so miserable with the idea, she decided to get you a husband. The noble happens to have four sons. I think their names were Okita, Hijikata, Katsura, and something along the line of Gintoki. All of them around your age. I think it's a good idea. This is what you get for refusing mothers earlier attempts, father laughed and told her he liked the idea too of course."

Shinpachi sat there in disbelief, unable to move freely of his own will. Otae took this as a chance to get him dressed. She stood and went to Shinpachi's closet. She pulled out his glorious black kimono, that happened to have pink cherry blossom prints all over it. She pulled Shinpachi off the bed and handed him his kimono. She then pulled the screen out in front of her charge. "Shinpachi-sama if you would please come back into reality and change so you may join your family at the table."

Shinpachi, still in shock, started to get changed. "I can't believe this is happening to me!" His voice was close to a wine.

Kagura chuckled, "well I'll take my leave. Make sure he doesn't try to run away Otae-chan."

"As you wish m'lady." She walked over and opened the door so Kagura could exit.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

At Dinner:

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shinpachi entered the dining hall and looked around. Most of his family was seated at the table. Of course his mother and father were at the head with Kagura and Yamazaki on either side of them. Next to Kagura was the noble and his family. The Noble was a short man with a chubby build, he had white hair, a rounded nose, his eyes told of greed and never shown with any experience of having to lift a finger and do something himself. His wife was the polar opposite of her husband. The only thing they had in common was the look in their eyes of big fat slobs.

Their sons, however, were different. Hijikata had messy black hair, a gruff yet handsome face, and his eyes were like pools of nothingness that you could just lose yourself in. However he didn't look very happy and always wore a scowl on his face.

Katsura, like Hijikata, had fine black hair only his went well down his back. His face looked much smoother and simply had a look of loss. He smiled at Shinpachi as the younger boy entered.

Okita looked younger than the rest of the brothers. He had a neat trim of golden brown hair on his head. He had a look of boredom written all over his face and apparently could sleep with his eyes open.

Gintoki was the one that stood out among the rest. He had a natural perm and his hair was a platinum silver. He wore a bored expression on his face but his eyes betrayed him showing exactly how interested he was with the situation. He looked Shinpachi over several times.

Shinpachi in return studied all of his choices as he sat down next to Yamazaki, who was trying to hide his glare towards the four brothers.

Shinpachi couldn't deny it, the men before him looked a hell lot better than the girls his mother had chosen before. he muttered quiet hellos to the visitors. They simply all nodded to him.

Sakuno (shinpachi's mom) smiled at her son's reaction. "Looks like your boys have made an impact on my little Shinpachi, Hiroshi-dono(1)."

Hiroshi grinned, "So it seems Your Royal Empress."

Sakuno turned her attention to her unwed-ed son. "Shinpachi would you like to take your visitors to the garden after we eat?" it was more a command then question.

Shinpachi nodded in response and no one said anything else(A/N: well not anything important) the rest of the dinner.

As soon as the food was cleared off Shinpachi stood up, "If you four would please follow me I'll show you to m-the garden."

The Four brothers stood up and followed Shinpachi out the door.

(A/N: And thus we stop it thar. If i were to go farther i might not stop. anyway **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT PAIRING YOU WANT TO SEE I NEED IT TO CONTINUE THE STORY!**)

* * *

(1) supposed to be spelled tono i know. for those who have no idea what it is it's called a japanese honorific. _Tono_ (殿?), pronounced _dono_ when attached to a name, roughly means "lord" or "master." sadly it doesn't define a noble status but i don't think a queen would address someone with sama you know what i mean?

* * *

Smidge: Yay! *claps*

Milly: Muwahahaha chapter one done! so you people **review** tell me how it was and** tell me what pairing you want**. i will hint at everything! if you don't tell me i shall decide on my own.

Shinpachi: Please do review. And save us from bad pairing T.T

Milly: What did you say about my pairings?!

Shinpachi : Nothing! Please forgive me!

Milly: So I will, this time....


	2. aUTHORS nOTE

**Chapter 1.5 **

**Authors note**

Hi Everyone! thank you so much for bothering with my story. unfoutunetly i have some bad news. my brain has stopped thinking. meaning i'm having writers block. it might take me a while to get out of this seeing as i just got over being sick and have been focused on school a shiz lot. please my lovelies be patient i shall have chapter two out ASAP.

BTW Polls are in and I have decided the fianl pairings. I'm reluctant to tell you though. So I won't. You'll just have to read and find out i'll give you a hint though, Its the most popular pair(shinpachi wise) muwahahahahahahahaha.

**LOVE YOU ALL KEEP REVIEWING AND WISH ME LUCK!**


	3. The real chapter 2 Learn To Love Life

**_Milly:(Please read)_** **Hello my lovely fangirls/guys and my amazing editor! I has results from the few reviews i got. I'm not going to tell you though. Why? because i'm mean that way. i do how ever thank all of those who reviewed and ask that you send my story around a bit more. The couple you people voted for will not be final. you can change my idea anytime you like. you may even do it at the last chapter, I wont be happy with you but you can do it and break a character's heart. Um, right that's all i have to say in my commentary spot. also shinpachi can go with who ever not just the nobles! same with thy other characters and sorry for the late update school is a bitch and i get lazy on the weekends. Plus I have to wait for my editor. And I got tired of that so sorry for typos and other gramical errors  
**

Special thanks to:

A La Parfait- i love your review so much you made me feel all gooey inside.

Kuraihikaru - i thank you for reviewing even though you did post anonymously.

Skittynya - You Shall See Milly Work Her Ass Off For You!!!!!!!!(maybe)

Also Thanks To My Friends On MSN Who Gave Their Say On A Pairing.

(Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! sad really) WARNING MAJOR OOCNESS!

* * *

**Beautiful Release. **

**Chapter 2, **

**Learn To Love Life.  
**

Shinpachi tried to keep his mind on the garden and not the fact he had four really hot guys trailing behind him

Gintoki, however, was more focused on the cute brunette in front of him. He couldn't help but think how nice it would be to hold the smaller teen in his arms. He smiled slightly at the thought.

Hijikata was focused on the mental picture of the prince's older brother glaring at him. He thought of how nice it would be to break through that glare.

Katsura wasn't really thinking of much. All his thoughts focused on Shinpachi. He Thought that what if he was just lucky enough to have his love. Would he be able to make the boy happy or hurt him like all the others. He looked down and counted the panels as he went along.

Okita kept thinking back to the beautiful young girl that was sitting next to his father. He wished that he could lay eyes on her one more time. Unfortunately he was only here to try and win the young prince's heart. Then again, he could just leave that to his brothers and get close to the future queen.

Shinpachi looked back to make sure he hadn't lost any of his followers and noticed he was being stared at by the natural perm freak, and the long black haired gentleman. He noticed the other two siblings were daydreaming. He figured it was probably about some one other then him. He smiled at the two brothers then looked forward before stopping abruptly causing Katsura to knock into him. The older teen quickly apologized.

"Ahaha no need to apologize Katsura-san." Shinpachi gave Katsura his best smile and pointed to a large space with bare cherry blossom trees in every corner, "I should've warned you, but we've reached the garden. It looks much more beautiful in the spring when the flowers are blooming."

The four Brothers looked around at the silent and yet majestic landscape. Three of them stepped forward and dissapeared among the leafless trees. Katsura stayed by Shinapachi's side.

"Um, Katsura-san, do you want to go look around like the others?"

Katsura look down at the smaller boy, "One such as me should not be allowed to see something a beautiful as a garden."

Shinpachi smiled and took a few steps away from Katsura before speaking, "A garden is meant to take away your worries and make you feel comfort. It cares not for your actions as a person and only wants you to come and keep it company. In the eyes of the flowers you have done nothing wrong and never will." With that said Shinpachi left Katsura standing alone and wondered off.

Katsura blinked a few times and stood still until Shinpachi was well out of veiw. Then he stepped down from the wood landing surrounding the garden and followed a random path to where he saw something extremely beautiful. It was a woman with golden hair that seemed to shine even in the dark of the night. He couldn't help but stare.

The girl felt eyes laying upon her and she turned and noticed a handsome young man starring at her as if lost. She smiled, "Hello there. You must be one of Shinpachi-sama's guest."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**With Gintoki (A/N: More KatsuraXMystery woman later!)  
**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gintoki stood starring at a dead cherry blossom. Its silent beauty drawing him in.

Shinpachi walked up behind him and looked at the old tree before him. "It was the first tree planted here. This year was supposed to be it's last year to bloom."

Gintoki looked over at the young brunette and noticed the pained look the occupied his face.

"Its lucky it was able to escape this horrible place in peace. Unlike me, I am trapped here until my parents say otherwise and ship me off to get married. Then I'll just be trapped somewhere else."

Gintoki fixed his sight back on the tree."The world isn't a bad place. Its the people who occupy it that make it bad. Some people never see the good of it because they are always musing over the bad." He looked back at Shinpachi. "Be glad you have a life to live."

Shinpachi grew serious and said in an eerie calm voice "Life is good for those of poor houses. Life is miserable for those of riches. Life is death for those of the royal family." Shinapchi looked at Gintoki, " Do not speak to me of loving my life. For as long as I am here on this forsaken earth I will never learn to love it."

Gintoki pulled Shinpachi close, and whispered gently in his ear "I will give you something to love about this world. Then you will learn to love your life."

Shinpachi's eyes were wide with shock and Gintoki held him in his arms. He wasn't sure what to do. He felt like pushing Gintoki away but then again the feeling of the other man's warmth was comforting. He pulled himself away from the other man regardless of how nice it felt. "You should leave here. No good comes from those who try to do the impossible." Shinpachi didn't mean to sound so harsh but he thought it would be best for Gintoki to stay far away from him as possible.

With that the brunette left Gintoki standing by the old withered cherry tree.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**With Kagura**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kagura sat upon her windowsill and looked out at the garden being attacked by the cold weather of late fall, when out of nowhere a young sir appeared. The two stared at each other, eye to eye, "Who the heck are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Okita thought she was a pain in the ass already. He forgot that this very girl was the one he was daydreaming about earlier in the chapter.

"Well this is my house you should introduce yourself first." Kagura didn't like this guy to much, though she hardly liked anyone in the first place.

"Fine I'm Okita. Now tell me who you are."

"I'm Kagura, wife of the heir to the Shimura throne. You're one of my little brother's choices aren't you? Why the heck are you here and not there with him?"

"Believe it or not he's not my type. Also shouldn't you be a little nicer to your guest?"

"You're not a guest you're just nascence. "

"Are you trying to pick a fight or something?"

"Yes, Yes I am." Kagura jumped down to stand eye level with Okita.

If looks could kill both Okita and Kagura would be dead right now but i need them in the story so they'll stay alive for now.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**With Yamazaki**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Yamamzaki was bored and decided to go outside and watch the stars. When he opened his window side door he was surpirsed to see Shinpachi sitting beside it. "Shinpachi...."

Shinpachi jolted back to life at the mention of his name. "Ah Yamazaki. Sorry I didn't mean to come here my feet just kinda walked here on their own....I can leave if you want me to...."

Yamazaki sat down by his little brother, "It's okay you can stay here. You know I love your company."

Shinpachi smiled and leaned against his brother."Yamazaki can I ask you something?"

"Yeah you know you can ask me anything." Yamazaki ran a hand through Shinpachi's hair comfortingly.

"Would you hate me if I ended up picking one of them?"

"Them... no Shinpachi even if you choose one of _them_ I will still love you, but will you still love me?"

"Yamazaki, you have to focus on Kagura more then me. She's your wife and I have no right to interfere with you two. I love you Yamazaki but now a days its only as a brother." Shinpachi looked down at the earth infront of him.

Yamazaki smiled at his little brother and knew he was right. "Well than you better bring home a good man who can make you happier than I can."

Shinpachi chuckled, "No one can cheer me up like you can Yamazaki." He grinned at his big brother and Yamazaki swore he could've died happy than.

"I wish you happiness in all that you do for you are my most important person and when you smile I find myself smiling back." Yamazaki repeated the same words his brother used on the day of his wedding.

Shinpachi had a shocked looked for a split second before smilling again. He stod up and bowed to his brother, "I shall make you happy with my choice Yamazaki."

With that said Yamazaki smiled, sttod up, and went back inside to finish his work while pouting about how fast his little brother was growing up.

Shinpachi looked up at the stars and thought back on what Gintoki had said, could he really learn to love life?

-_-_-_-_-_-

**End Of Chapter. (A/N: Hijikata will appear more in next chappy)**

* * *

Milly: And imma be mean and cut it off there. Coming attractions:

Beauty and the Beast

Iruka: sorry i'm late. Ah what anime is this? Where am I? This isn't Naruto!

Milly: *cough cough*

Iruka: Oh Not Again. *sigh* well i'm guessing you forgot the disclaimer no? well here it is. Disclaimer: No Milly Does Not Own Gintama And Never Will.

Milly: Love you Iruka. also the chappy may not be that good cause my editor never got it done. i don't blame her she was busy yah know she has a life more then I do. I still love my editor to death and realize i am helpless with out her touch on my stories. **ALSO I HAVE A TWITTER! IT'S FOR YOU GUYS! IF YOU GO TO MY PAGE AND CLICK THE HOMPAGE THINGY MY TWITTER WILL POP UP I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHEN YOU CAN EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Iruka:well now that that's done goodbye everyone please do keep reading with us and give Milly more self confidence in her story.


	4. Running With Scissors

Milly: *sobbing*

Iruka: Please excuse Milly she just finished Tactics....again, Disclaimer: Milly does not own anything so deal with it

Smidge: Blunt? Aw...Mill-chan...don`t cry!

Milly: *Still sobbing*

Smidge: T.T

Shinpachi: Milly-chan please stop crying the readers need you to focus and get the story done

Milly: right! *wipes tears* please enjoy the chapter and review!

Smidge: can i say it!-oocness of course

* * *

**Last time on Beautiful Release:**

**Shinpachi got pregnant and Gintoki's the father!**

**Katsura became a stalker and we found out that Yamazaki likes incest**

**Kagura and Okita now believe in love at first sight**

**And Hijikata kinda got left out of the chapter........ Am i forgetting anything?**

**Beautiful Release. **

**Chapter 3 Running With Scissors.**

The girl felt eyes lying upon her and she turned and noticed a handsome young man starring at her as if lost. She smiled

"Hello there. You must be one of Shinpachi-sama's guest."

Katsura blinked, "Um, yes I am. May I ask who you are?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Elizabeth, one of Kagura-sama's helpers. May I ask why you are here and not with Shinpachi?"

"Well I'm not really his type...I can tell...."

"Hmm how can you tell if he hasn't told you?" Elizabeth smiled at Katsura

Katsura was captivated by the brightness coming off of the blonde. After a few minutes of silence Elizabeth got worried.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She waved her hand in front of the young male's face in hope of getting a reaction.

Katsura blinked then realized what he was doing, "Sorry I was caught up in your beauty, so i zoned out." he let out a light chuckle and was surprised to see the girl blushing. "Um, are you okay?"

"No one's called me beautiful before...."

"Ah I was only telling the truth...."

"Oh." Elizabeth leaned in close to Katsura's face.

_-_-_-_-_-_

**Milly is gonna be mean and cut to Hijikata!**

-_-_-_-_-_-

Hijikata made his way around the giant maze of the garden before he saw it. One of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. Of course this thing was a man not an actual object. The man was just standing, staring blankly out a window into the garden. It was the prince he had spied earlier glaring at him and his family. He smirked and walked forward to stand in front of the man's view.

Yamazaki was starring at the spot his beloved little brother was standing a few moments ago when something big and ugly blocked his view. Yamazaki let his eyes travel up to the smirking man's face. He slowly opened the windows inside glass pane.

"What the heck do you want?"

Hijikata's smirk grew bigger.

"Never thought one of the royal family would treat their guest so horribly."

Yamazaki kept his face blank as he answered.

"Forgive me for my insolence, but I am a part of the royal family while you're just a nobel's son. Also if you were better looking maybe i wouldn't have a problem handing over my little brother to you fools."

"Well maybe if you were a better older brother and made him choose a wife sooner we wouldn't be here."

"The fact _my_ Shinpachi didn't pick a wife is not a fault of mine."

"Your Shinpachi? Since when can you claim your brother as being yours?"

"He's been mine a whole lot longer then he will be any of yours!" Yamazaki thus closed the window and flipped Hijikata off in a not so graceful manner.

Hijikata stood there and simply stared at the back of the retreating crown prince. "Talk about being clingy."

_-_-_-_-_-_

**Let`s go bother shinpachi shall we!**

-_-_-_-_-_-

Shinpachi walked along the edge of the garden heading towards the old tree he left Gintoki at. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or what he was going to do. He wasn't even sure why he was going back, he just felt like he should.

Gintoki was standing in the spot where Shinpachi left him. He was looking at the tree and examining it. He knew Shinpachi would come back and that his harsh words were not true. He just wasn't sure when. So when Shinpachi arrived less than twenty minutes after, Gintoki wasn't that surprised.

Shinpachi did his best not to make eye contact with the man in front of him.

"I didn't come back just so you can try and work fake magic on me."

Gintoki stepped closer to the boy.

"So why did you come back?"

Shinpachi lowered his gaze more.

"I'm not sure..... But I'll find out why sooner or later."

Gintoki chuckled and pulled the younger teen close to him.

"You will see how easy it is to fall in love with a stranger."

Shinpachi allowed himself to be held in Gintoki's warm embrace.

"That'll be like running with scissors."

_-_-_-_-_

**With Katsura and Elizabeth**

**-_-_-_-_-**

Katsura closed the space between them and lightly placed his lips on Elizabeth's.

* * *

Milly: well my lovelies we shall leave it there today, if you notice i have a thing for plugging in the title next chapter they will finally be out of the garden!

Iruka: Please R&R

Smidge: i just realised...you left it on a cliff hanger at the beginning and then again- then again...we all know how She`s going to react. Right?...Right! But then again...the only way to know would be to find out which maybe Milly can supply a quick peep or a fast update :P

Milly: That would envolve me working on christmas but fine i will later!

RnR guys: remember it` Christmas! X3

"A little love goes a long way"


End file.
